The Forgotten
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Jasper and Colt are twin brothers. When Alice saw her true mate. She didn't see the other one. After meeting they trying to figure out who belongs to her. But now there is another that caught their eye. Will this be a blood bather over mates or will they learn to live with what they have?
1. First Day

_**Doing a new Twilight Fanfiction. This one Jasper is going to have a identical twin brother Name Colt. Alice just saw one of them for her mate but she doesn't know which one. Both of them like Alice but they don't know who really loves her. Cause they don't want to hurt the other one. How Jasper is turned is the same with Colt. Not going to say if Jasper and Alice will be together or not. Just have to read. There is a OFC. She starts school at the same time as Bella. They become friends over time. Kayla is from a world where she escape with a dark past. The Cullen's don't know what she is or where she came from. That's all I'm going to say on that. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS. NOT THE BEST SPELLER SO GIVE ME A BREAK ON IT. I WILL GO AND FIX THEM WHEN I CAN. HOW I WRITE IS DIFFERENT FROM OTHERS. I LIKE HOW I DO IT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! CAUSE NO ONE IS MAKING YOU READ IT SO DON'T WRITE MEAN REVIEWS. I hope you like it! ! **_

_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

_**Kayla's pov**_

It's the middle of the school year and its my first day of school.

I was in the office when a nice smell came in.

I sniffed to see a pale girl walked in.

She has brown hair and eyes.

I could smell the sand on her.

So she's not from here.

I moved over so she can walk up.

The lady gave us our papers and a map each.

We walked out.

"I'm Kayla I just move to Forks."

I said to her as I held out my hand.

She smiled as she put her hand in mine.

"I'm Bella I just moved here too."

She said as we looked at what period we had.

"I have the same classes as you."

I said.

Bella smiled as we head to our class.

"Why did you move here for if you don't mind me asking?"

I asked her.

"My mom got remarried. He travels a lot so I decide to move with my dad so she can go with him."

Bella said.

"I moved here cause I like how the weather is."

I said with a smile.

She looked at me with shock.

"I don't like the weather. I like the sun more."

Bella said.

"You are a good daughter."

I said as the bell rang and we looked down at the paper.

So we can find our next class.

"Why do you say that?"

Bella said.

"Cause you gave up a lot to make your mother happy."

I said as we walked the hall with the other students.

A group came up to us.

"Your Isabella Swan."

Said a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Bella but yea."

Bella said.

In her voice I knew she didn't like to be called Isabella.

"Who are you?"

Said a girl with light brown hair.

"I'm Kayla."

I said as I put my hands in to my deep baggy pockets.

"Your new too?"

Said the blonde boy.

I nodded my head.

We had mostly the same classes as them so we followed them to the next one so we wouldn't get lost.

I sat next to Bella in our classes.

I just zoned out a lot so the next thing I knew we were in the lunch room.

As we sat down there was a group of kids just walked in.

"Those are the Cullen's. They are adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They couldn't have kids. The first two are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Those three is Alice Cullen, Jasper and Colt Hale twins. Rosalie is their older sister. And that last one is Edward Cullen. They are together and I mean together. While with Alice and the twins I don't know who she is with. Edward isn't into anyone."

Angela said with some bitterness and low.

Bella and I were looking at them.

Edward smiled a little.

"Mind reader."

I said softly to my self that no one could hear me.

He and the other looked at me.

I looked at the twins one has the ability to both feel and manipulate emotions.

His brother can erase memories and put new ones.

Then I looked at Alice and she was looking at me.

"Seer."

I said just as low.

I saw her eyes go a little big.

They didn't have heart beats, they have the same colored eyes, pale, they have a sweet scent, and I bet their skin is hard.

_**I seen them before but I don't remember which D they are from. **_

I thought and the mind reader was looking at me and Bella.

"She knows what we are but I cant read her friend's mind."

Edward said to his family.

I blocked off my mind and smiled.

He don't know that Bella is a shield.

"Now I cant read her mind."

Edward said.

I smiled as I looked away.

I didn't get any food cause I didn't like what they had.

"What do you think she is?"

The one named Emmett said.

I smiled to my self as I pulled out a book.

"I don't know. Sometimes you can hear a low heart beat then you will hear nothing."

Colt said.

I was reading the book as I listen to them talk about me and Bella.

"Why are you smiling for?"

Mike asked me.

I looked at him.

"Just like how this book is."

I said as the Cullen's where trying to figure out what I am.

"That looks like a very old book."

Bella said.

"It is a first edition of the Brothers Grimm."

I said to her.

"Wow."

Most of them said.

"The first edition of The Brothers Grimm is in German. So that must mean she knows German."

Edward said.

Then the bell rang and we headed for our next class.

There was only three seats I took the one behind Bella.

"So Bella what you going to do after school?"

I asked her.

She looked at me.

"Go home and unpack some more."

Bella said in a low voice.

"I hate packing and unpacking my self."

I said with a weak smile.

"I know but I don't have a lot of stuff so its not all bad."

Bella said but my eyes snapped to the door and she turned around too.

There was Edward Cullen and he froze when he saw her.

By the look on his face she is a singer.

"Singer?"

I said in a very low voice that he could hear me.

His golden eyes looked at me and I could see the answer in his eyes.

I looked at him then at Bella with worry.

"Don't breath and I'm here if anything goes wrong."

I said in the same very low voice.

Then he walked over to the only empty seat that was there.

He sat as far away from Bella as he could.

During the class I watch them but nothing went wrong.

Once the bell rang Edward was out of his seat and at the door as fast as a human could move.

But no one noticed that he went a little faster.

I got up and followed Bella to the gym.

We got dressed and started to pick teams.

I was on the same team as Bella.

The game is volleyball and by the looks of Bella she's not a sports person.

I took a liking to Bella.

So when she got hit in the face by the ball.

I got mad so the next time I got the ball I hit it a little to hard.

It hit the girl that hit Bella in the face.

She went down hard on her ass.

I didn't let it show on my face that I was pleased.

Bella looked at me and I smiled at her.

So when she got hit I would hit one of the other girls on the other side.

I was liking this game a lot.

"Ok that's girl go hit the showers and when the bell rings you may leave."

The coach said.

So we headed for the showers.

It didn't take me long to shower and dressed.

When the bell rang I left.

"I see you tomorrow Bella."

I said to her as we walked to the parking lot.

"You don't have car?"

Bella asked me.

"No I don't but I like to walk."

I said as I walked her to her truck.

"Ok will I see you tomorrow Kayla."

Bella said and I took off jogging.

I was half way out of town.

When a car started to slow down next to me.

It was the Cullen's and I stopped and looked at them.

"Kayla?"

Said Alice.

"Yes how can I help you?"

I said as I moved away from them.

I might know what their powers are but I didn't know if they were friend or foe. Sure they have golden eyes that I never seen before.

But I didn't trust them.

"We aren't going to hurt you."

Jasper said to me and I looked at him.

Edward, Alice and the twin was in this car I didn't know where the other two are. "I don't trust V's to lightly."

I said thinking about my dark past.

Every time I think about it I get pissed.

"How do you know about us?"

Alice asked me.

"I know my V's when I see them."

I said as I looked around.

No cars was coming I could make a run for it.

"Don't."

Jasper said to me.

"What do you mean Jazz?"

Alice said.

But I took off running.

"Colt, Jasper go after her. But don't hurt her."

Edward said.

I could hear the car doors open and close fast.

Then I could hear them running.

I pushed off harder and moved faster threw the woods.

"Damn this girl is fast like us or even faster."

Said Colt as they moved faster.

"Yeah I know but we need to talk to her."

Jasper said and I could hear a smile in his voice.

There was a river coming up and I could smell it.

As I came out of the wood and closer to the river I jumped over it.

I landed and kept on going.

"Kayla we don't want to hurt you!"

Jasper said and I stopped and they flew past me.

Then they came back and I put a barrier around me so if they are lying I would be safe.

"Why cant I feel what you are feeling now?"

Jasper said as he and his brother looked me up and down.

"I have a barrier up so if your lying I will be safe."

I said as I looked at them.

They looked just alike but I can tell them apart.

"What are you looking at?"

Colt said.

"Just looking at you Colt and your brother Jasper."

I said.

"How can you tell us apart?"

Jasper said to me.

"You two might look the same but your voice's is slightly different you two have different powers that I can read. You have two different color gold eyes."

I said as I looked at Jasper deep sun gold eyes.

They are so beautiful that I didn't want to look away.

"So you can tell that and our powers?"

Colt said.

"Yes I can."

I said as I was feeling tired so I rubbed my eyes.

"You look tired."

Jasper said.

"I am. I don't sleep while."

I said.

How much I wanted a nice soft bed to sleep in.

"Why do you have gold eyes while the others have red ones?"

I asked them as I looked at them.

"We drink animal blood not human. Drinking animal blood turns them gold. But they turn black when we need to feed."

Colt said.

"So you don't kill humans that's good."

I said as I put my barrier down.

"You put your barrier down."

Jasper said.

"Yeah cause if you want to kill me. You two don't stand a change against a fight with me."

I said as I leaned up against the tree behind me.

"What do you mean?"

Colt said.

"I been in battles with vampires all my life. Me against thousands of Vampires. I know how to fight against them and win."

I said.

"Let take you home with us and we can talk more."

Jasper said with a smile with me.

I was to tired to fight with him and its not like I have a family to go home to.

"Ok but I don't think I can run any more."

I said in a weak voice.

"I carry you."

Jasper said to me.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

I said but he moved over to me and picked me up so fast that all I saw was a blur. His touch is warm against my cold skin.

His eyes was fixed on me.

But he moved his eyes away and started to run.

I put my head against his hard warm chest and my eyes closed.

Soon I fell asleep.

_** Blood and body parts went flying. My hands are covered in blood, different kinds of blood and flesh. The black sky started to pour down heavy rain. The body's started to pile up and the smell of death is strong with each kill. The battle to the death is all I knew. Growing up this is what they teach. I was there when the first battle began. Fight after fight killing after bloody killing. Over time I got sick of doing this. Taking life's and their powers if they had any. Going this all of my life I wanted something more then death and killing. Then the worse part of my life started up again.**_

_**Jasper's pov**_

When I first saw Kayla I didn't know what to think.

She knew what we are and what powers we had.

I was watching her all day.

Her emotions are something else.

Happy, sad, anger and tiredness.

I like it when she feels happy its like seeing the sun for the first time.

Then we saw her jogging we pulled over to talk to her.

I was feeling Kayla wanting to run.

Then she did and Colt and I took off after her.

Kayla is fast like us and jumps over the river like it was nothing.

She can do barriers but I can see how tired Kayla is.

After we talked for a while Kayla took down her barrier and I felt how tired she is.

We got her to come with us but she couldn't run any more.

So I would take her.

I picked her up and took off.

Her bright yellow green eyes there was something about them that made me not want to look away.

When I skin touched hers I felt warmth coming from Kayla.

As I ran she put her head against my chest.

Then her breathing got slower and stopped.

For a split second I thought she was dead but I can still feel her emotions.

They were going threw every emotion most go threw in war.

When we got home Carlisle was there.

"Is that her?"

He asked me.

"Yes and she fell asleep. She looked tired and by the feelings I'm getting from her. Kayla is having a nightmare and by how strong they are a very bad nightmare."

I said as I held her tighter.

When I did that some of her bad emotions started to fad away.

"You can put her in my room Jasper."

Edward said.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Edward."

I said as I took Kayla up to his room and laid her on the couch.

But she wouldn't let me go.

I tried to pull her off but she had a cold iron grip.

I smile as I laid next to her and she pulled me closer to her.

I could feel her body pressed up against mine.

Her breasts is pushed up against my chest.

When I saw her chest for the first time I never seen any ones that big.

Kayla's long black hair fell over her face.

I moved my hand across her skin to move the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Kayla smiled a little when I touched her.

The bad emotions was fading fast and then there was something else.

It wasn't bad or good.

Like she wasn't feeling anything.

Kayla rubbed her face against my shirt.

I could hear her take a deep sniff.

When she did that a strong emotion of happiness rose from her.

I smiled as I put my face into her soft hair.

There was something about her that wasn't like any one I ever meant.

Kayla woke up screaming and thrashing I moved away then went to her.

"Kayla its ok. Wake up your having a nightmare."

I said and she wake up with a roar.

Not like ours but something else.

She was breathing hard as she looked around with the eyes of a killer.

When she looked at me her eyes turned back to warmth caring eyes.

"Sorry about that."

Kayla said as she balled up as she took deep slow breaths.

"That is one thing I hate about dreaming."

Kayla said in a low angry voice.

I rubbed her back not sure if this was ok.

"Why?"

I asked her.

"I have nothing good to dream about. Nothing in my past was good. The only good I have isn't much to dream about."

Kayla said as she looked at me.

The sadness out weighted the anger.

Kayla put her head on my arm and shook.

I put my arm around her shoulders and let her get it out of her system.

"When every you are ready we can go down stairs."

I said to her softly.

"Ok I'm ready."

Kayla said as we got up.

I lead her to the living room.

Every one was waiting for us but they had a worry in their eyes.

The sun was starting to slowly go down now.

"Your name is Kayla?"

Carlisle asked her.

"Yes sir."

She said as she looked at every one.

"My son told me what happened at school."

Carlisle said and Kayla looked at Edward.

"Just so you know I'm not going to tell anyone about you guys. You aren't like the ones I fought before. Your family is something I never seen before."

Kayla said softly.

"You never seen vampires with golden eyes?"

Carlisle asked her.

"I never seen vampires be a family before."

Kayla said in a low voice.

We all looked at her with sadness.

"If you don't mind us asking Kayla were are you from?"

Carlisle asked her.

Kayla looked at each one of us one at a time.

"I never thought I would have to tell any one from here about it. I hoped I would just forget about it and live a normal life. . . .then again I don't know what normal is." Kayla said slowly.

"You said something about a D what is that?"

Edward said.

Kayla looked at him.

"D stands for dimension. I'm from different dimension I came here for a new life." Kayla said slowly.

"What kind of dimension are you from?"

I asked her.

"I don't know my birth world or who my parents where. As long as I can remember I was fighting. When I was 10 is when the first battle began."

Kayla said and her rage started to build up again.

"What kind of battle?"

Colt said and Kayla's eyes started to glow and the room changed.

"Don't worry what ever you see is just a flash back."

Kayla said in a low voice.

We started to see things and Kayla started to tell us what was happing.

"I don't know why they did this or what the real point is. They took us to this world of darkness. The planet felt dead it would ran and I don't understand why it would. But it smelt of death. At first it was one on one."

She said and we saw a younger Kayla and a lot of other people but they looked different.

I saw a few that looked like us.

"They told us we had to fight the death. Last one standing will move on. But every now and then they would stop us in the middle and kept us. If you didn't know I won all the battles."

Kayla said.

"What are the others?"

Esme asked her.

"They are vampires from different worlds. They wanted to see which breed of vampires is the best. They wouldn't feed most of us so we will fight harder."

Kayla said with rage in her voice.

"If you won they would feed you?"

I said as I saw a younger Kayla ripping another vampires head off.

"Yes but they barely gave us any. Just enough to keep the thirst down. But after the thousand battle they started to make us pick warriors for our teams. Then each team has to fight each other last team standing will move on."

Kayla said.

When the flash back changed to a older Kayla in armor but it just covered her breasts and half her arms.

Then she had just pants that had a lot of holes in them.

She is covered in blood and her eyes was blue fire.

Then it changed to Kayla alone and teams of vampires running at her.

"After my second vanished and the last of my comrades fell. I didn't want to see any one fall at my side again. I rather fight and die alone. I would take out the ones with powers first then let the other kill each other. When the last ones would come for me. At the end of the battle I would be the last one standing with a few new powers."

Kayla said as we saw her fighting for her life.

But the look in her eyes was like she wish she could just let them kill her.

"Why did you keep fighting?"

I said to her.

I seen this before in other in the war.

"That's all I knew how to do is to survive. I been bitten by every kind of vampire besides your kind. Their venom changed me into a different vampire from the one I was born."

Kayla said.

"You were a born vampire?"

Edward said.

"Yes I was. But I was changed into a better vampire I guess you can say. Cause my body changed every time. My hearing I far better then before. I can hear every little thing around me for miles and miles. My eye sight I can see things in something a human will never see. My speed is faster but I cant run for long with out getting tired after a while. It never happened before I came here."

Kayla said.

"Why didn't our kind bite you?"

Edward said.

The real Kayla looked at him.

"You have rock hard body's I been hit a few times by your kind. Broke some bones but I healed a few minutes but still hurts like fuck. So after I take out the PV's and the last team comes I take out your kind next. I don't like them to close to me."

Kayla said.

"PV's?"

Alice asked her.

"Powered Vampires PV's for short. Your kind is very strong so you guys can do real damage when you get to close."

Kayla said as she blinked for the first time and the flashback vanished and we were back in the living room.

"How did you keep them back?"

I asked Kayla.

"I never had powers till one of my comrades was dying in my arms. He had the gift to take gifts from others and make them better or give them to others. He gave me that before he died. I took it and used it to help me. But some of the powers took me longer to understand them and to use them. Once that was done I can pick vampires out of a crowd that I want to stop. The I can make them burn form the inside out. Or make them fight each other to the death."

Kayla said as she leaned up against the wall.

"Why did you leave for?"

Rosalie asked her.

"I was so fucken sick of it. I would have left sooner but I didn't know how till I opened the door to this world. It was during a battle so I jumped threw it and that is how I got here. For twenty-five thousand years of killing and fighting you get sick of it and want something more better. That is why I left."

Kayla said to us.

I didn't know what to think.

I never thought something like this could be real.

The others where feeling the same way.

Kayla is feeling stressed and scared.

"You are fucken nuts."

Rosalie said.

Then blue fire erupted all over Kayla's skin and her eyes turned to blue and black fire.

The room got cold and I couldn't move and the others as while.

"The last time some one could me fucken nuts I took their souls. I don't like being called nuts, crazy or a bitch. If you know whats good for you. You wont call me that. You might be good but I will still kill you."

Kayla said as everything started to go back to normal.

"But I don't want to do that. I'm not like that but if I'm pushed I will kill."

Kayla said.

Every one looked at Rosalie and she just growled as she moved closer to Emmett. "Kayla when is the last time your feed?"

Colt asked her.

"I ate yesterday."

Kayla said.

"You can eat human food?"

Colt said to her.

"Yes."

Kayla said.

"But that's not what I meant but feed."

Colt said and Kayla looked down at her feet.

"When I was in battle is the last time I feed."

Kayla said.

"How long you been here?"

I asked her.

Kayla looked at me with sad eyes.

"Been here for six hundred years."

She said in a low voice.

"Its been six hundred year since you drank blood?"

Carlisle said.

"Yes I guess that is why I sleep and get tired."

Kayla said back.

"I would like to study you more Kayla."

Carlisle said to her.

She looked at him.

"Why?"

She said to him.

"You are something new that I never seen before."

Carlisle said with a smile.

"If you want to study me then go for it."

Kayla said.

"Thank you Kayla were do you live I can drop you off."

I said to her.

"I don't have a home. I sleep in the woods."

Kayla said and I felt Esme's sadness.

She is a mother no matter who you are.

"Why don't you stay here with us Kayla dear."

Esme said in a loving voice.

"I couldn't do that. You are nice people but I don't want to be a bother on you." Kayla said.

"No dear you wont be a bother on us. You have no place to go Kayla we have room for you."

Esme said.

"She is right Kayla you have a home now. By what you told us you never had one nor know what it feels like to have a family. We want you to be part of our family Kayla." Carlisle said.

Kayla was in shock to hear this.

"I don't know what to say."

Kayla said in a low voice.

I smiled as I looked at my brother.

Colt nodded his head.

"Where is she going to stay at? We don't have any other spare rooms."

Rosalie said.

"Don't worry about that Rose we will build a new room for Kayla."

Esme said as she pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw different kinds of rooms.

"I Don't know what you like Kayla so I'm just going to draw a few different ones and you can tell me what you like."

Esme said with a smile.

She loves to draw and to do architecture.

Esme likes to rebuild homes and other things.

"Whatever you think I would like I be more then happy."

Kayla said with a smile.

Esme looked at her.

"If you don't mind I would like to spend some time with you to see how you are and what you like."

Esme said to Kayla.

I smiled as I watch Esme and Kayla talk.

This was a good day.


	2. Blood

_**Chapter 2: Blood**_

_**No One's pov**_

That night the Cullen's let Kayla stay in Edwards room.

Rose let her shower in her huge bathroom.

While Kayla was showing she was singing softly to her self.

_** You shout it out,**_

Kayla sang softly.

The Cullen's stopped what they were doing to listen.

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

__Kayla sang as she washed her hair.

_** I'm talking loud not saying much**_

Jasper was sitting with Alice and Colt.

_**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

Colt had his head on Alice's shoulder listening to Kayla sing.__

_** You shoot me down, but I get up**_

Jasper smile cause Kayla sings like a angel.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

Kayla sang as she got out of the shower.

_** Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim**_

Alice left some clothes out for Kayla.

_**Fire away, fire away, You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

Kayla sang but stopped.

Cause the clothes was girly.

"I'm not going to wear this."

She said softly.

"Why not they would look good on you."

Alice said as she got up and headed up the stairs.

"I like my raver pants and my long black sleeves shirts."

Kayla said as Alice walked in and saw the bite marks all over her body.

"You shouldn't worry about them. Only vampires can see them. Jazz and Colt have them as while."

Alice said softly.

"I know but I like my raver pants. They where the only thing I got to choose." Kayla said in a low voice.

"If you give me a few minutes I can make some."

Alice said with a smile.

"Thank you but its ok you don't have to."

Kayla said as clothes slide over her body.

"How can you do that?"

Alice said with awe in her voice.

"One of the powers I have."

Kayla said as she walked to Edwards room to lay down.

Since she don't drink blood in a long time.

She saw Edward in his room looking at his music.

"That song you were singing I haven't heard it before."

He said to her.

"Really? When I first came here music was something new to me. But it would pop in my head. The songs I like will pop in my head. Like its my own radio. But they song might not have been made yet. So I keep them to my self."

Kayla said as she sat on the couch.

Edward smiled at her as she started to fall asleep.

Then he went down to the living room where his family was still at.

"We need to get Kayla to feed. She is getting weaker by the day. After six hundred year is finally taking a toll on her."

Jasper said.

"Do you think she will go for animal blood?"

Carlisle asked.

"I don't know maybe. The next time we go hunting we should take her with us." Edward said but his mind was on Bella.

"That will be in two days."

Alice said to every one.

Jasper was thinking about Kayla and the was she is.

She is a warrior like his is.

Edward can hear every thought he is thinking.

Edward wonder why he is thinking like that since he has Alice.

But Jasper didn't know if Alice was his one.

Colt and her seems more in love then him and her.

But Jasper never really got close to anyone cause he knew nothing lasts forever. He seen to many battles that someone he knows dies.

Jasper didn't want to feel like that again.

When he found Alice he felt hope for the first time in a lot time.

But when she saw Colt to and she told them about what she saw.

They didn't know what they should do so they took off to find the Cullen's.

Now with Kayla Alice didn't see her coming.

But after she come over she can see one of the twins falling in love with her.

But she didn't know how she really felt about that.

Edward could see what Kayla is dreaming about and felt bad for her.

Jasper can feel what she is feeling and felt sad for her.

The sun came up and hit Kayla in the face.

She growled as she rolled over but she fell to the floor.

"You ok?"

Jasper said to her.

Kayla looked up at him.

Jasper held out his hand towards her.

"I'm fine."

Kayla said as she took his hand.

He pulled her up to her feet.

As he did that her clothes changed to her school clothes.

Black and red ravers pants long black sleeve button down shirt.

Her hair hung in half of her face.

Her shoes was black open toe boots that when up to her knees.

"That is something."

Jasper said with a smile.

Kayla blushed a little at that.

"You should see the other kinds of clothes I can change into. Or take off."

Kayla joked.

If Jasper could blush still he would have blushed a little.

"We better get going."

Jasper said as he lead her to the car that they would be taking.

Edward is driving the first one with Alice and Colt.

Rosalie is driving the second one with Emmett, Jasper and Kayla.

Kayla sat next to Jasper in the back seat.

"You don't have to be nerves Kayla."

Jasper said to her softly.

Up front Rosalie smiled to her self.

At first she didn't like Kayla but now she is getting use to her.

It didn't take them long to get to school.

Kayla got out of the car.

"Thank you Rosalie for the ride."

She said before she took off to her first class she had.

That day she had it with Jasper, Colt, Alice and Bella.

Kayla sat next to Bella while the other three sat together.

They wonder why she wasn't sitting with them.

"Bella how are you today?"

Kayla asked her.

"I'm ok tired. I couldn't really sleep last night. How about you?"

Bella said to Kayla.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm ok tired as while. Nightmares like always."

Kayla said with a small smile.

Bella can see the bags under her eyes.

"What is the nightmares about?"

Bella asked her.

"Just very bad things from my past that happened to me."

Kayla said in a depressed voice.

Jasper is starting to worry about Kayla.

She talked about her past but she wasn't getting better.

So for the rest of the morning Jasper watched Kayla.

At lunch Kayla was walking over to sit with the people she sat with the day before. But Alice walked up be side Kayla.

"Your sitting with us today Kayla."

Alice said as she put her arm threw Kayla's.

Every one stopped what they were doing to watch them walk across to their table. Kayla sat next to Jasper and she looked at the food they got.

"You guys don't need to eat so why bother getting food. A lot of humans don't eat lunch."

Kayla said softly for them to hear.

"Yea but we are trying to look human."

Colt said.

"Yeah you get food but you don't eat. That's a lot weirder then not getting food." Kayla said as she took Jaspers soda and popped it opened.

She took a long drink then started to help her self to his food and the others.

The other watched her.

Edward saw Bella get up and he to got up and followed her.

Kayla watched him and smiled.

"Why are you smiling for?"

Rosalie said to her.

"Just cause something good is going to happen soon."

Kayla said.

_**Kayla's pov**_

Seeing Edward going for Bella is something else.

He cant read her mind and its bothering him.

"You can eat a lot."

Jasper said to me.

Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You should see me drink the red."

I said to him.

They looked at me.

"What kind of red do you like?"

Alice asked me.

I looked at her.

"I like V's blood but that's all I ever had. They never gave us human cause it made us to strong. . .while that's what they said."

I said.

They looked at me in shock.

"How and why?"

Rosalie said.

"How could I do it? When there is no food around the thirst takes over. Anything with blood is a meal. Why when your thirst is high and your losing your mind. Cause your throat is so dry that its on fire. When you are cutting or ripping someone's body part off. The blood pouring out of them, you cant help your self but to drink."

I said in a very low voice.

"You had to do what you needed to do to live."

Jasper said to me.

I was feeling like a monster while I talked.

I turned my yellow green eyes towards him.

My black hair fell over my left side of my face.

The bell rang and we got up and head for our classes.

So for the rest of the day went by in a blur.

The next thing I know Jasper was at my side.

Every one around me was looking at us.

"What are you doing?"

I asked him.

"To walk you to the car. That's what a real man does."

Jasper said as he held out his arm for me.

I smiled and took it.

As we walked I could hear some of the girl that Bella hangs with talking.

"She is here two day's and the Cullen's are all over her. Then Bella has Edward chancing her around. When no one else has turned his eye before now."

She growled to her friend that I don't remember their names.

"That bitches."

I said in a growl.

Jasper looked at me.

"Sorry you're a gentlemen. Its going to take me while to remember that."

I said feeling bad.

"Don't feel bad about it. Emmett and Rosalie does that to. I'm use to it."

Jasper lied to me.

But I didn't say anything as he held the door open for me.

I got in the back of Rosalie's car and Jasper slide in next to me.

We headed back to the house.

I put my head on Jaspers shoulder.

"You ok?"

Jasper asked me.

"I just feel really weak right now. The food isn't working anymore."

I said as I moved closer to Jasper.

"You need blood."

Emmett said to me from the front seat.

"Its been so long I'm scared to drink."

I said and I was.

"Why would you be scared for?"

Jasper asked me.

"What if the taste of blood makes me go into a feeding frenzy? I don't want to be like that again."

I said and Jasper put his hand on my knee.

"You wont. The next time we go hunting come with us. We will make sure you wont go into a frenzy."

Jasper said to me.

"You make sure I wont become the monster I was before?"

I said as I looked up at his darkening eyes.

"You need to feed as while."

I said to him.

He smiled a little.

I could see he doesn't like animal blood.

"You don't like animal blood I'm guessing."

I said to him in a weak voice.

"Its something I'm still getting use to."

Jasper said.

I put my hand on top of his.

"Its ok Jasper some things are hard to get use to. I should know."

I said as Rosalie pulled up to the house.

Jasper had to help me out of the car.

Carlisle wasn't home he had to work.

Jasper took me to Edwards room as sat me down on the couch.

"Maybe we should take you hunting today."

Jasper said as he looked at me and I saw worry in his eyes.

"I can wait one more day I wont die you know."

I said with a weak smile again.

"Are you sure? Cause a few of us can take you."

Jasper said to me as took off my shoes and chains.

"No I'm fine I just want to sit here for a while."

I said as I looked at him as he was about to leave.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Jasper."

I said and he came back and sat next to me.

I put my head on his arm and took in his scent.

We didn't talk for a long time.

Edward came in a few times but we didn't talk or anything.

Then Colt came in and walked over to his brother.

"Alice needs you Jasper I sit with Kayla."

Colt said.

I moved my head off his arm and I felt sick to my stomach.

Jasper nodded and left.

Then Colt sat next to me.

"You don't look so good girl."

He said.

Then I just noticed that they have a Texas accent.

"I don't-"

I started but I jumped up and ran to Rosalie's bathroom.

Colt was behind me.

I slide to the toilet and vomit.

Colt had my hair back before I vomit.

The others could hear me as I vomit everything in my stomach up.

When I was done there was food and black stuff in there.

I flushed it.

"I wish I had a toothbrush."

I said but Rosalie was walking over to me with one.

"Here."

She said with a smile.

I smiled back as I took it.

"Thank you Rosalie."

I said.

"You can call me Rose Kayla."

Rose said before she left.

I brushed them and Colt stood next to me.

When I was done Colt helped me back to the couch.

"I never seen you move that fast before."

Colt said as he ran his fingers threw my hair.

"That feels nice."

I said as I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"When I was sick my mother use to do this to me and Jasper."

Colt said as me moved me to his lap while still running his fingers threw my black hair.

Colts other arm went about my waist.

I put my head back on his chest and let him run this hand threw my black hair.

I don't remember when I feel asleep or what happened before I fell asleep.

"Your up that's good."

Came Colts voice from behind me.

I was lying down facing the back of the couch.

I turned around to see Colt laying behind me with his arms around me.

"You didn't have to stay with me."

I said as I tried to remember what I was dreaming about.

"I know but Jasper is busy so I just laid here with you. I hope your not mad. It looked like you where having a nightmare so I held you while your sleep."

Colt said as I rolled over to look at him.

"How long was I out for?"

I asked him.

"You slept all night."

He said to me.

"School will be starting soon."

I said but I didn't try to get up.

Cause I couldn't even if I wanted to.

My body was to weak.

"Yep the others left a while ago."

He said to me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

I asked him.

"You to weak to move. So we thought you should stay home today."

Colt said to me.

"Why didn't you go to?"

I asked him.

"Esme is working on your room. So I thought I would stay home and help out with you."

Colt said with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

"Thank you Colt."

I said as I felt hot and put my head against his cool skin.

"Your burning up Kayla."

Colt said and I nodded my head.

"Could you run me a cold bath?"

I asked him.

"Yes I be right back."

Colt said.

I then changed my clothes to shorts and a sports bra.

After a while Colt was back.

"Can you get up?"

He asked me.

I sat up but that was all I could do.

Colt smiled as he picked me up and took me to the tub.

"Just put me in please."

I said and he looked at me.

"You sure you want to get in with your clothes on?"

Colt said as he looked at my scarred body.

"Do you want to undress me?"

I said to him.

He smiled at me.

"I wouldn't mind."

Colt said as he sat me on the side of the tub.

"What about Alice?"

I asked.

"She don't know which one of us is her true mate."

Colt said to me.

"I'm sorry Colt."

I said as I put my hand into the cold water.

It felt really good and I couldn't use my powers to change or take off my clothes. "Don't be sorry Kayla let me help you out of your clothes and get you in the water."

Colt said as he helped me out of my clothes and put me in the cold water.

Once most of my body was in the water I was feeling a lot better.

Colt watched me while I sat in the tub.

Soon the water started to feel warm.

"Your starting to look better Kayla."

Colt said as he looked at me.

"I feel better but the water is started to get warm."

I said as I put my head against the side of the tub.

"I be right back."

Colt said and he was gone.

I closed my eyes and waited for Colt to come back.

Then something very cold was dumped into the water with me.

I jerked and growled as I looked at Colt with a huge bucket.

Then I looked in the tub and there was ice in the water.

Colt smirked at me as I looked down and saw my nipples was getting hard.

"Give me warning your going to do that."

I said trying to pout but it wasn't working.

He smiled as he sat on the side of the tub.

"I couldn't help my self. Your body still does stuff that human body's does. I like it."

Colt said with another smirk.

"Oh really. You like that?"

I said to him.

"If I said yes what would you do?"

He said as he moved closer to me.

I smiled as I moved my head closer to his.

Colt smiled as he moved his head closer to mine.

Then I pulled him in to the tub with me.

"What the hell!"

Colt said as I sat on his lap.

"That should have cooled you off but I guess not."

I said cause I felt his member get hard.

"Your are fox you know that."

Colt said.

"A fox?"

I said to him.

"Your clever like a fox. Your made me think your wanted to make out. Then you pulled me into the tub Kayla."

Colt said as he moved his hands to my hips.

I rocked them a little and he moaned softly.

"That's not far Kayla."

Colt growled at me.

I growled back at him.

"If I wasn't so weak I would rip your clothes off right now."

I said as I laid down on top of him and he put his arms around me.

"So if your feeling better you would rip my clothes off and jump my bone?"

Colt said with a smile against my wet hair.

"While since the three of you aren't sure about who is the true mate. I might do that."

I said as I started to feel normal again.

I sat up fast and Colt looked at me.

"I feel normal now and I'm staring to feel cold."

I said as I got out and made my clothes slide over my body.

Colt watched me with his mouth open.

"Is this one of your powers?"

He asked me as he got out and took off all of this clothes besides his boxers.

"Yes it is Colt."

I said as we head to his room so he can put on some dry clothes.

Then we headed to help Esme out with my room.

It was late when Carlisle got home.

Since I been here I never seen vampires being so human.

I seen them run in packs but nothing like this.

Alice has both Jasper and Colt sitting beside her.

Edward was gone by the time I came down.

Rose was in a bad mood cause Edward saved Bella from being killed.

I was liking Rose but Bella is my friend to so I was having mixed feelings.

Jasper was looking at me with worry I smiled as I watched the game with Emmett.

I wish I had her number or feeling better to go and see Bella.

I miss talking to her.

_** Who is going to take revenge for her when she gets hit in gym?**_

I thought to my self.

The thirst that I have at the back of my throat is stronger then ever.

For the first time since I came here all I could think about beside my friend is the thirst.

Jasper was looking at me but I wasn't looking at him.

I didn't noticed that I was rocking on the floor.

"Is she ok?"

Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Yes but the thirst is getting to her."

Jasper said back to Carlisle.

"I'm fine."

I said as kept my eyes on the TV.

"You sure Kayla?"

Carlisle said going into Doctor mode.

"Yes. I'm just getting ready for the hunt."

I said and now I could feel all of their eyes on me.

"We should take her now."

Colt said as he got up.

"What about Edward? He needs to hunt too."

Esme said.

"Colt and I will take her tonight. Every one else can tomorrow."

Jasper said as he stood up.

"I come to."

Alice said as she stood up.

"No Alice if Kayla can't control her thirst. She could hurt or even kill you. Jasper and I have dealt with this before."

Colt said.

Alice nodded her head as she looked at them with a lot of love in her eyes.

I looked away then she pulled them in to a hug and I went out the back door to wait for them.

When they came out we took off running.

I was a lot slowly now then before.

Jasper came to my side and threw me onto the back.

They took me to Emmett's favorite hunting spot.

Jasper let me slide off his back.

The wind blew and I could smell grizzly bears.

I never knew how much they smelled so good.

My mouth started to water as I followed my nose.

Jasper and Colt stayed close to me.

Threw the brush there was a huge grizzly eating some berries.

I slowly moved with out making a nose.

Then when I was close enough I jumped on its back.

It threw me off a few time and cut me deeply but I sang my teeth into its fur and fat.

Warm sweet blood filled my mouth.

I drank fast cause its blood was so good.

Colt and Jasper had horror etched into their face.

I kept my eyes on them as I feed and started to heal.

When the bear was dried it turned to sand in my hands.

Blood ran down my chin as I looked at them.

"How?"

Was all they could say to me.

"How what?"

I said as I licked off the blood from my chin and hands.

"How can you heal so fast?"

Colt said as they moved over to me.

"Blood helps a lot."

I said as I caught the scent of more animals.

I put my hands into theirs and pulled them with me.

"Come on we are on a hunting trip."

I said with a smile.

Cause my thirst was far from done.

_**Jasper's pov**_

When I saw Kayla got hurt I was worried cause blood came out.

But the scent of it made me want her blood.

Colt was worried but her blood didn't bother him like it bothered me.

As she feed her eyes was on us and her wounds started to close and heal.

But what shocked both of us was when she was done the bears body turned to sand.

"How?"

Colt and I said to her.

"How what?"

Kayla said as she licked off the blood from her chin and hands.

"How can you heal so fast?"

Colt said as we moved over to her.

"Blood helps a lot."

Kayla said.

I was smiling at her that she wasn't hurt.

She put her hands into ours and pulled us with her.

"Come on we are on a hunting trip."

Kayla said with a smile.

So we hunted together.

It didn't take long for Colt and I to be finished.

But Kayla wasn't done and we didn't blame her.

Cause after six hundred year with out it.

Would make anyone so thirst it would take all night and most of the morning to finish.

Kayla didn't just hunt grizzly's but other game as while.

Cause if she just kept to grizzly's then Emmett couldn't hunt for a while.

I was enjoying watching Kayla.

"Colt you don't have to stay I can watch her."

I said to my brother.

"I want to stay Jazz. Kayla is something else isn't she."

Colt said as we watched Kayla finish off a mountain lion.

"Yes she is. Nothing like Alice."

I said in a low voice.

"I know I wonder how she is in bed."

Colt said and I looked at him.

Colt can change with the times.

Unlike me I couldn't do that.

I'm set in my ways.

"Colt."

I said to him.

"What Jazz? She is beautiful and her body is nice as while. Kayla is sweet and sexy. I'm a little tired of sharing Alice. I want my own mate you know."

Colt said in a sad voice.

"I know how that is. But what if Alice is your true mate? If you sleep with Kayla Alice would be hurt."

I said.

Colt looked at me.

"I don't want to hurt Alice she is a great person. But she could be your true mate Jasper and not mine."

Colt said.

I shook my head.

"We should wait till we know for sure. Its better then hurting them both."

I said as I watched Kayla looking at us with sadness in her yellow green eyes.

I smiled at her and she returned one.

"I think I'm done."

Kayla said as she moved so fast that I couldn't see where she was.

We turned around and Kayla was there smiling at me.

"The others are on their way here."

She said but I couldn't hear them or even feel them.

"How do you know?"

I said to her.

"I have better hearing then you boyo."

Kayla said with a sexy smile.

"I need a shower I'm covered in blood, dirt and sand."

She said and we headed home.

We pasted the others on the way home.

"We talk more when you guys come home."

I said and we took off.

Kayla stayed at our sides was we ran.

I got the feeling that she is going slow to stay with us.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?"

She said as we got to the house.

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Ok Jasper."

Kayla said be for she headed to the shower.

I walked to her need room and it was almost done.

Esme is going a Texas thing in here.

I really liked this.

It had a old home feel to it.

I wouldn't say this out but I miss my home.

Kayla is singing again so I went to the living room to listen to her.

Colt was going there the channels looking for something to watch.

When Kayla came down her black hair was still wet.

Kayla looked better.

Her eyes seem to glow green a little.

Kayla come over and sat next to me.

She pulled up her legs under her and put her head against my arm.

We watched the TV tell the others got home.


	3. The Jealous Heart

_**Chapter 3: The Jealous Heart **_

_**Alice's pov**_

At first I liked Kayla but the boys wanted to be with her more then me now.

I didn't like that at all.

One of them is mine but I didn't wont the other one to be with Kayla.

I guess I want them both for my self.

I love having sex with Colt cause he is a beast in the sack.

Jasper I love talking to him cause Jas is smart and he has good things to talk about.

Both of them are great fighters so its nice to have them both around.

When we got back from hunting Kayla was sittin next to Jasper.

She has her head on his arm and watching TV with Colt.

When we came in Colt got up form Emmett's chair and sat next to Kayla.

His hand was on Kayla knee.

I wanted to growl but I stopped my self and went to my room.

Edward looked at me and I just shook my head.

_**Kayla's pov**_

When Alice left the room Jasper and I looked at each other.

"She is mad."

Jasper said and I nodded.

"I wonder why she is mad."

I said but I got a good whiff of jealousy coming off her.

_** I don't get why she is mad for. She is a lot prettier then me and smarter. **_

I thought to my self.

"Ya are beautiful Darlin."

Jasper said very softly to me.

I looked up at him.

I didn't know what to say to that.

Colt looked over as us.

"He is right you know Kayla."

Colt said to me just as soft.

I felt my face to very red.

I stood up and said.

"Ya both wrong."

I said as I left the room and went to see what Esme was doing.

I found her in the room she was building for me.

It was nice I like this very much.

"Hello Esme do ya need help?"

I asked her.

She looked over at me.

"No sweetie I'm almost done. But whats wrong?"

Esme said in a motherly voice.

I sat down on a crate she had in the room.

"I don't know what I should do."

I said as I watched her move around the room putting the last touches to it.

"What do you mean Kayla?"

Esme's voice said in a soft motherly voice.

While I'm guessing it's a motherly voice since I don't know.

"I like hanging with Jasper and Colt but Alice don't like it. I don't want her mad at me."

I said to her.

Esme turned to look at me.

"She is use to having them all to her self for a very long time. Alice said one day another will come for one of them. I guess she wasn't ready for you to come so soon." Esme said as she touched my cheek.

I looked up at her.

"Why are ya touching my face like that?"

I asked her as I turned my head to one side.

There was sadness in her eyes.

"Your mother never did this to you?"

She asked me.

I guess she forgot about that I said.

"I never had a mother. If I did then I don't remember her."

I said cause as long as I could remember I was fighting.

The only one of my kind and I don't know why that was.

"I'm sorry dear but I hope you can see me as a mother. The others do and I hope you will to."

Esme said to me.

I smiled up at her.

"Thank ya Esme."

I said as I got up.

"Where are you going Kayla?"

Esme asked me.

"I'm going for a run."

I said as I left the room.

After a few hours of running I found my self in town.

I was standing in front of Bella's house.

I saw her truck there so I went up and knocked on the door.

A man came to it.

"Hello how can I help you miss?"

He said.

He smells like Bella so this must be her father.

"Ya must be Bella's pa. I'm Kayla I'm a friend of Bella's from school. I heard what happened and came to see how she is doing."

I said with a smile.

He looked at me.

"Bella talked about you. She is fine she is up in her room if you like to go up?"

He said with a smile.

I cleaned my shoes and stepped into their house.

"Thank you Chief Swan."

I said as I went up the stairs and found Bella's room.

I knocked and she came to the door.

"Kayla I thought you were sick?"

Bella said as she let me in her room.

We sat on her bed before I spoke.

"I was but now I'm better now. So how are things going with Edward?"

I asked her.

Her face turned red.

"Its ok he wont tell me a lot. But there is something he is keeping from me."

She said and I smiled at her.

"I bet he does. He don't talk much."

I said and she looked at me.

"How do you know?"

Bella asked me.

"They took me in so I know."

I said and her eye got huge.

"What do you know about them?"

Bella said.

"I let ya figure it out cause its something ya need to find out on yer own sug."

I said as I looked at her.

"Ok Kayla. So how do you like living with them?"

Bella said.

"I like it. I never had a family so I don't know how it suppose to be like. Esme and Carlisle are really nice."

I said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Sorry you don't know what its like."

Bella said not sure if she should be happy or not for me.

I smiled at her.

"Its ok and thanks."

I said.

We talked for a few house then it was getting dark so I said goodbye to Bella and headed home.

I was walking along the side of the road when a car pulled over.

"Kayla do you need a ride back to the house?"

Carlisle said with a smile.

I smiled at him as I got into the car.

"Thank ya Carlisle."

I said as he took off again.

"We need to get you a car so you don't have to walk to and from town."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Thank ya Carlisle but I went for a run and found my self in town. So I just went to see my friend. I need to find a job so I can pay for my own car. Its nice that ya would do that for me but I couldn't take yer money. After ya took me in."

I said to him.

"You don't have to worry about that. We started you a bank account so you can have some money for your self. We each have one."

Carlisle said.

I asked him how they made their money and he told me about the stock market.

I smile at him.

"Ok thanks Carlisle. Ya shouldn't have done that but thank ya. I can go Seattle to get a truck or a motorcycle."

I said and he looked at me.

"That sounds good Edward will take you if you ask him."

Carlisle said.

I nodded as he pulled up to the house.

Then we got out and went inside.

As we walked into the house we could feel sadness and rage coming off of Jasper. Every one was slowly moving out of the room.

I walked over to Jasper who looked at me with mixed feeling.

He growled at me and I growled back at him as I sat next to him.

"Do ya want to talk about it?"

I said to him.

"No I don't Kayla."

Jasper growled at me.

"Kayla you should leave him alone."

Emmett said to me with worry.

I started to understand what was going on.

Alice and Colt wasn't here and I smell of lust was in the air.

Jasper was pissed off cause Alice went to have sex with his brother and not him. He looked at me and I moved closer and he started to growl.

Then I kissed him and his sadness and rage turned to shock.

I was about to pull away when Jasper pulled me back.

His hands went into my long black hair and he kissed me back.

I smiled into our kiss as I moved to his lap.

"Your room is done Kayla so you know."

Esme said with a smile before they went to another room.

"Lets go to yer room."

Jasper said when he pulled back and picked me up.

I smiled at him as Jasper ran to my new room.

It was finished and it looked like a ranch house.

The bed is huge as he laid me down.

He got on top of me and started to kiss me.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

One of his hand slide up my leg and up my shirt.

"Kayla do ya want to go on?"

Jasper asked me in a husky voice.

"Do ya want to sug?"

I asked him.

He looked at me with a smile.

"Every since I laid my eyes on ya. I wanted to fuck ya when I saw ya in school." Jasper said very softly to me.

I smiled up at him.

"Then what's stopping ya now?"

I said as I pressed my body up against his.

Making Jasper moan softly and I could feel his cock getting hard.

I purred into his ear.

"Darlin if ya keep that up. Ya going to make even hard then I am now."

Jasper breathed into my ear.

I slide my hand down his body to his cock and started to rub it.

He growled playfully before he took off my clothes.

I smiled as I helped him take off his.

"Hang on."

I said as I jumped off the bed and clocked the door.

Jasper smiled at me as I slowly walked back to the bed.

"Darlin ya so beautiful."

Jasper said.

I didn't feel like it.

"Ya are darlin you shouldn't think like that."

He said as he pulled me onto the bed and got between my legs and rubbed his cock against my cat.

I moaned softly as he kissed my neck.

"Mmm Jazz."

I breathed softly into his ear.

"Ya ready sug?"

He asked me softly as I could feel his cock throbbing against my cat.

"Yes Jazz. . ."

I said as he slide his cock into me.

I moan a little louder, trying not get to loud so the others wont hear.

"Its ok babe Esme makes all the rooms sound proof."

Jasper said softly as he started to trust in and out of me a softly.

"Really but can they still hear us?"

I asked him as he started to speed up a little.

"Barely but since they have the TV on they wont hear us."

Jasper moan into my ear as he started to pick up speed.

It felt like he hasn't had sex in a long time.

"Alice never touches me like she does Colt."

Jasper said as he started to go vampire speed now.

Making me scream out in pure pleasure.

Then Jasper kissed me hard as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Darlin ya feel so good."

Jasper said as he went harder.

"Ya feel good Jasper!"

I gasped.

I felt his lips turn into a smile against my neck.

"I'm about to cum darlin!"

Jasper said into my ear.

"Me…too."

I said as I felt his cock throbbing harder and my cat throbbing.

Then Jasper pushed his cock as deep as he could and let it pumped it into me.

As my cat clamped down on his and I climax.

I was breathing hard while Jasper rolled over pulling me on top of him.

"That was great Jasper."

I breath against his chest.

"Yea it was darlin. Ya up for more?"

He asked me.

I smirked up at him.

"Ya bet ya sweet Texas ass I am sug."

I said to him as I sat up on top of him.

_**Alice's pov**_

When Colt and I got back I didn't see Jasper.

"Where is Jas at?"

I asked them.

They looked at each other.

Then Edward said.

"He is in Kayla's room."

He said and I looked at him.

"What are they doing?"

I asked him nicely.

No one spoke and then I hear a faint moaning coming from Kayla's room.

_** What the fuck is he dong! He is mine!**_

I thought and Edward looked at me.

I just smiled at him.

Before I went to my room.

Colt stayed in the living room with the others.

_** How could Jasper fuck some other girl! He is mine and then Kayla comes and starts to take my men!**_

I thought as I started to pace back and forth.

_**How can he do that to me! When I saved him from his sorrow! I want them both for my mate!**_

I thought as I fought the erg to go and break down their door.

But if I did that then Jasper would be mad at me.

So what if we never fucked but I was still good to him and now he has betrayed me.

I did every thing for him and now he is in another bed with her.

I growled as I sat down on the bed.

The purple room felt like I needed to change it.

I knew he was pissed off before we left.

But I thought he would cool off by the time we got back.

He is just fucking her to get back at me.

_** Yeah that's the only reason he is having sex with Kayla. **_

I thought to my self.

Jasper just needed to get his dick wet.

But after this I going to have to keep a closer eye on him.

After all he is mine till I'm done with him.

No one will steal my mates from me.

Kayla will pay for this if it's the last thing I do.

_** Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Came softly at my door.

"Come in Colt."

I said and Colt came in.

"Whats wrong with you Alice?"

He asked a he sat next to me.

"Jasper and Kayla."

I said softly.

Colt looked at me and shook his head.

"Aren't I enough for you Alice?"

Colt said to me in a low voice.

"Colt what's got into you?"

I said to him in shock.

He looked at me.

"Alice only one of us is your mate. Since we had sex the first time we saw each other, we are true mates. You and Jasper never had sex. All you two do is talk and some time kiss. Alice you should let him go and be with his true mate."

Colt said in his army voice.

Now he is mad at me too.

I growled at him.

"You and Jasper are my mates and Kayla is just blinding you two."

I said to him but he got up.

"We only have one mate Alice! Jasper isn't happy with you are you really that blind!"

He growled at me.

I just looked at him.

"Alice if you couldn't see his pain your not his true mate. Sorry for growling at you. But you need to see what is going on."

Colt said as he knelt in front of me.

I looked into his eyes.

"But I don't want him to be with her."

I pouted at him.

Colt smiled at him and shook his head a little.

"If its so hard for you. Do you want me use my gift so you wont feel like this?"

He asked me softly.

He never uses it much only on the enemy.

I looked at him.

"I'm just saying Alice. It be like its just been you and me all this years in love. Jasper and Edward the two single men of the family."

Colt said with a small smile.

"But I don't want to forget."

I said stubbornly at him.

"Ok what about I made you forget about you loving him. Like your crush is over and you are free."

Colt said softly as he touched my face.

I bit my lower lip as I leaned into his hand.

"Can I think about it?"

I said and then pain filled his eyes as his other hand ran across his pocked.

"What do you have in your pocked Colt?"

I asked him but he stood up.

"That is something for later. . .if things go right."

Colt said before he left the room.

I have trouble seeing what he was up to.

His powers make it harder to see.

That pisses me off since I cant see what he is planning.

_**Jasper's pov**_

After a few hours of hot and great sex.

Kayla and I laid in her bed.

But at some point before I felt Alice's rage.

But at the moment I couldn't careless.

Cause our mating bond was forming at the time.

Now that I had time to think with the love of my life in my arms.

I knew what I wanted more then anything.

Don't get me wrong I like Alice but I'm not in love with her.

After all these year of trying to love her now I see that she isn't my mate.

Kayla moaned softly in her sleep as she snuggled closer to me.

It's a little weird to see a vampire sleeping.

Kayla said her body need it.

I kissed the top of her head and I knew what I want to do next.

I hope Colt can calm Alice down when the time comes.

I still cant believe the pixy is jealous since she has Colt now.

When vampires meet their true mates the have the urge to mate.

Alice and I never had that.

Sex wouldn't hurt but it would have been hard if we.

Cause I would have felt bad on cheating on Alice. . . .while maybe I don't know. But this was better cause I know Kayla is my mate and Alice has to suck it up and move on.

Then I felt a soft wet tongue lick my bare chest.

I looked down to see a smirking Kayla looking up at me.

"Ya finally felt that. I thought I had to bite ya and tug on yer cock to get ya to look."

Kayla purred to me.

I smiled down before I kissed her soft red lips.

Kayla smiled into our kiss as she sat up.

"What got ya so deep in thought Jazz?"

Kayla asked me with a worry look in her yellow green eyes.

"Sorry K. Just thinking about stuff. Nothing to worry babe."

I said to her and she looked at me then kissed me again.

"Ok Jazz if ya want to talk about it I'm here for ya."

Kayla said before she got out of bed.

I watch her naked is tan but scarred like mine.

"Where are ya going sweetcheeks?"

I asked her.

She turned around and looked at me.

Kayla smirked at me.

"Going to jump in the shower sug. Feel free to join me if ya like."

Kayla said before she wiggled her hips at me.

I chuckled as I got up and followed her to her bathroom.

Then into the shower as we washed and played around.

After we had our clothes on we left the room.

It was still early before we head to school.

Today Kayla is wearing her black and blue _raver_ pants as she called them.

With her skin tight blue shirt.

Her breast made her shirt go up to her belly bottom.

Her black hair pulled up back into a ponytail but her left side of her bangs was handing in her face.

But she took my dark blue hat and put it on.

She look great in my hat and I smiled at her more.

"Morning!"

Kayla said to the rest of the family as she skipped over to me and sat on my lap. Earning her a low growl from Alice which no one said anything.

Kayla looking a little shy.

"Morning Kayla."

Carlisle said back and then soon the others said morning.

We didn't have food and Kayla's stomach started to growl.

Every one besides Alice started to laugh.

"Can you still eat human food?"

Esme asked her.

Kayla's face turned a sexy red color.

"Yes since my heart still beat and blood still flows in my veins. I still need to eat. But its fine I'm still full from my hunt. My stomach isn't use to having blood in it."

Kayla chuckled.

I smiled as I slide my arms around her and Alice gave me a death glare.

I smiled at her before I put my face into Kayla's back.

Kayla giggled as she turn around and put her arms around my neck and her breasts in my face.

Alice got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm heading to school."

She said as Colt got up and followed Alice.

I felt this is going to take a while for her get over this.

So we got up and Edward took us to school.

"I see ya at lunch?"

Kayla asked me.

I pulled her closer to me and I kissed her.

"Yes babe ya see me at lunch. Ya going to sit with us or with Bella?"

I asked my mate she looked at me.

"She sit with you I'm going to sit with Bella."

Edward said and I smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me but Eddy if you hurt Bella I will rip your head off and hide it for a week."

Kayla said to him.

I looked at her and she had cold eyes at him.

"I don't hurt her."

Edward said with a smile.

"I like ya Eddy but Bella is my friend and if ya hurt my friend you will hurt to." Kayla said with a smile.

She kissed me before she took off towards Bella who just pulled up.

"I see ya later."

She said and I looked at Edward.

"What are you thinking about?"

He asked me.

"Can ya take me to Seattle after school?"

I asked him.

"Ok but what about Kayla? Do you want to take her home first?"

He asked me with a smile.

"I asked Rosalie and Emmett to take her home. I don't want to lie to K so if she don't know what I'm doing the better."

I said with a smile at what I want to do.

"So why did you want me to go with you for?"

Edward said.

"Cause ya have good taste in what I'm looking for. I would asked Rose or Emmett but they have different tastes and they cant keep their mouths shut. I want ya to come cause it will be easier to hid this."

I said to him and he smiled as he could read my mind.

Know what I was planning to do.

But I wanted to keep it low cause I know Alice would throw a bitch fit about it. Edward shook his head at me but I smiled as we walked to our first class of the day.

_**I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. If ya review the faster the next chapter will be posted. If not its fine but it will take a little longer to post the next chapter up. Thanks for readying! **__**J**_


	4. The Rings

_**Chapter 4: The Rings**_

_**Kayla's pov**_

It was after school and Emmett said that Jasper had stuff to do after school.

So I'm to ride with them back to the house.

Once at the house I went to my room and started on my homework.

I wonder what Jasper is doing.

Then someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

I called out in fear it was Alice.

"Its Colt may I come in?"

Colt said threw the door.

"Yes you can come in."

I said in a small voice.

Colt opened the door and came in and quietly clothes it.

"What can I do you Colt?"

I asked ask Colt with a smile.

"Alice is in a pouting fit. So I thought you would like to hang?"

He asked me.

"Sure. I was just finishing up my homework. Do you like to play poker?"

I asked him.

Colt got a shite grin on his face.

"I'm form Texas darlin. I love poker so does Jazz."

Colt said with that look in his eyes when he thought about something evil.

"Ok so let me finish writing the last few things and we can play."

I said as I went back on writing while Colt sat on the bed.

It didn't take me long to finish.

So I put everything thing up in my bag and got out my deck of cards.

I started to shuffle the cards as I looked a Colt.

Its been a while since I played cards.

So Colt won the first 10 hands.

But after that I started to win.

"Your good Kayla."

Colt said with a smirk.

I smile at him as we went on.

Soon we started to play other card games.

Cause we were getting in each others faces.

"What came do you want to play now?"

Colt asked me and I smirked at him.

"Gold fish."

I said and Colt look stunned for a while.

"Really?"

Colt asked me.

"Yes I won the late game and its my choice on the game."

I said to him.

When one of us win we pick a game.

"Ok deal the cards darlin."

Colt growled playfully at me.

I showed off my fangs at him as I started to deal the cards.

_**Colt's pov**_

As the hours started to tick by the more I wanted to talk to Kayla about the little box in my pocket.

"Kayla can I asked you something?"

I asked Kayla softly.

Kayla turned her yellow green eyes at me.

"Sure Colt what is it?"

Kayla said as he put her cards down.

I did the same and looked at her.

_** How can I asked her?**_

I thought to my self.

"You a girl and I wonder what would you feel if Jasper asked you to marry him?

I asked her.

Her eyes got wide but then turned to understanding.

"If its from Jasper I would be more then thrilled to marry him. If you want to marry Alice then you should ask her. When you should ask her. You should wait till she is in a good moon."

Kayla said with a smile.

If I could blush I would have been.

"How did you know?"

I asked her.

Kayla smiled as she put her hand on my knee.

"You asked a marry question. So you want to ask Alice to marry you?"

Kayla said with a smile.

"Yes but she is so worked up with Jasper and you."

I said to her.

"I knew she was mad at me. But I don't get why is wants Jasper to when she has you. You are great man and I can tell you will do anything for her."

Kayla said with a smile.

I smiled back at her.

"I would anything for Alice. I don't get why she thinks I'm not enough for her."

I said with sadness in my voice.

"She will get over it soon. . .hopefully."

Kayla said with a small smile.

I smiled back at her as I patted her hand.

"I hope so to."

I said back to her.

_**Jasper's pov**_

After school Edward took me to Seattle to looked for what I want to buy.

We listened to country music cause Edward knows I like it.

While its mostly the only think I like to listen to.

It didn't take us long to get to Seattle.

"Where are we going Jasper?"

Edward asked me.

"Lets go to Kay jewelers."

I said and Edward smiled.

"I see now."

He said and I smiled.

"Good cause this will go faster."

I chuckled as we joked around.

When he pulled up to the store we got out and walked in.

There was a lot of females there and they all was had lust coming off them for us. "Hello how can I help two?"

Said the closest female.

"Yes I would like to see yer finest engagement rings."

I said with a smile.

She didn't look to happy about that.

"Sure please follow me."

She said in a nice voice but she was pissed off.

"These are our best rings we have."

She said as she pulled out trays of rings.

We were looking at them.

"What do ya think Edward? Which kind would Kayla like?"

I asked him.

Cause I wasn't sure which one she would like.

I didn't want to get the wrong one and she wont like it.

"Don't Worry Jasper you will fined the right one."

Edward said with a smile.

But all of these are diamonds every one these days gets them for there girls.

But I don't want to be like other guys.

I want to be the different from the other guys.

I want to get Kayla a ring that when I give it to her.

She will remember that day for the rest of our lifes.

Edward smiled as he listened to me think.

"Do ya have anything that isn't diamonds?"

I asked her.

She smiled at me and Edwards smile slipped off his face

"Yes sir. Just give me as minute to put these back and go get them."

She said with a smile.

After she walked off I looked at Edward.

"What she thinking?"

I asked in a low whisper not moving my lips much.

"She thinks you are not good enough for her. She thinks all girls want diamonds. Giving a girl something that isn't diamond isn't worth shit."

Edward said. I growled softly.

"No wonder she is single. Gold digger."

I said and we started to laugh and didn't stopped laughing when she got back.

She raise a black eyebrow at us as she laid the new trays down in front of us.

We smiled at her as I turned my eyes back on the new rings.

A blood red ruby caught my golden eyes.

It is pure silver with a huge ruby on top of it.

It wasn't fancy but I was still pretty.

"I take that one."

I said to that girl.

"She is pregnant?"

The lady asked me.

"Who?"

I asked her and Edward growled so low if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

"The girl you giving this ring to."

She said with a bigger smile on her face.

"No she's not why ya ask."

I said in a low voice.

I was stating to get pissed off.

She flinched away from me.

"Nothing just asking."

She said as I paid for the ring.

"By the way ya a bad person."

I said a loud so every one could hear before we left.

Her boss didn't look to happy with her.

"What was she thinking the you don't love Kayla. Your just going to marry her cause she thinks you got her pregnant. No one would give the one their love a ring like that."

Edward said as we drove back home.

I growled softly.

"What a bitch. The ring doesn't have to be huge or fancy."

I said to Edward.

"Yea she is. The ring shouldn't matter how much you love her. Kayla will love the ring."

Edward said with a smile.

I chuckled softly as we drove on.

"When are you doing to ask Kayla to marry you?"

Edward said after a while.

I looked at him then back out of the dark window.

"I really don't Edward. I would just asked her when we get home. But I want it to be romantic and one that we both will remember."

I said to him.

"Will if you need help you should asked Carlisle and Esme."

Edward said with a smile.

"I might have to do that when we get back."

I said with a smile as I thought about how I was going to do it.

When we got back to the house Kayla was sleeping.

So I went to find Carlisle and Esme to ask them.

Colt and Alice was out for while.

So I could talk to them with out Alice getting mad.

"Can I talk to ya?"

I asked them.

"Yes Jasper you can ask us anything."

Carlisle said with a smile.

"How did you proposed to Esme?"

I asked Carlisle.

"While is as some time after she was turned. It was early twilight and I asked Esme to go on a walk with me."

Carlisle said with a smile as he took Esme's hand into his.

"I didn't know what he had plan. He took me to the park and we sat down by the fountain. We talked for a while then Carlisle got down on one knee and asked for my hand."

Esme said with a smile before she kissed him.

"You should find out what Kayla likes and make it special. When if feels right then asked her."

Emmett said as he pulled Rose onto his lap.

"Thanks."

I said to them with a smile.

Then I got up and went to Kayla's room.

The lights was off but I could see still.

She was in her panties and one of my shirts.

I smiled as I took off my boots, pants and shirt.

I got into the bed next to Kayla.

I pulled her closer to my body and she rolled over.

Her yellow green eyes looked up at me.

I smiled down at her as she put her head on my chest.

"Sorry did I wake ya up darlin?"

I asked her.

"No I was just resting my eyes. I was feeling tired but I wanted to wait till ya came home."

Kayla said before she kissed my lips.

"Sorry I didn't think it would take me so long sug."

I said to her and I licked her lips.

"Its ok love. What did ya go and do?"

Kayla said as she started to kiss my chest.

"Just had to pick up something lil darlin. What do ya enjoy?"

I asked her.

Kayla rolled over so she could sit on my chest.

She growled softly as she lick my neck.

"I like to dance, walking under the full moon, dancing or kissing in the rain, sex, reading, snuggling, kissing, licking, biting, and other stuff."

Kayla said as I slide my hand up her shirt.

I smiled as I licked up stomach and she moaned.

_**I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. If ya review the faster the next chapter will be posted. If not its fine but it will take a little longer to post the next chapter up. Thanks for readying! **_

_**Sorry it took me a while I was out of town. The more reviews I get the faster it goes up. So if another story has more then that one will go up first the next one and then the next one. **_


End file.
